I Like Your Fashion Sense
by Aceof2010Spades
Summary: One Shot. This is what I imagin it would be like if Mephisto ever met Hisoka..


Amaimon sat at a booth mindlessly twirling the straw in his milkshake. The foods that came from Assiah were amazing, but didn't want to just sit around and eat. He didn't want to get fat and pudgy like the humans around him. As he took another sip of the chocolaty drink his older brother yawned on the floor beside him. _Mephisto…_ Amaimon groaned internally. If it wasn't for him he would still be having the time of his life antagonizing their half-brother. Only recently he had come to understand the fascination his brother and father had for the young Halfling. Rin was a _riot_ when his demonic powers took over, but ever since Amaimon had pushed him to the max (causing the Kurikara to become fractured and Rin almost killing him) Mephisto wasn't allowing him anywhere near their younger brother. As it was, he usually had to be in the form of a hamster-rodent-thing and today was the first time in a while that their roles had switched. The Westie on the floor flicked his ear in annoyance, and Amaimon knew that Mephisto was onto his internal thoughts. The dog jumped onto the bench opposite of his younger brother and put his paws on the table top. The pink spotted bow on the back of his neck bobbed as he growled.

"Finish your milkshake , I want to go back to the office and change into my limited edition Yukata." A woman walked past and shot a curious glance at Mephisto, and he ended with a dramatic "Woof".

Amaimon took another sip of the milkshake. "I don't care to know why you try so hard to put a façade on for these flesh bags. They're making you obedient…" Before he could finish his taunt, Mephisto jumped from the bench and grabbed a mouth full of Amaimon's forest green tights in his jaws. Amaimon gave up, he didn't want to play tug-of-war and he was tired of the human's diner anyways. He rose from the bench and bumped into one of the fleshies who had been walking down the walkway. "Hey-" He began as his eyes focused on the man in front of him.

The older man was a full head and shoulders taller than Amaimon, and maybe even a little taller than Mephisto when he had his top hat on. His hair was spiked and fire red, while his eyes were hard and cold as ice. Under the left one was a teardrop, and under the right was a star. He wore a navy blue half shirt adorned with blood red card symbols, a light blue undershirt with matching baggy pants, black knee pads, stockings, pointed shoes, and white arm bands at his wrists and halfway up his upper arms. All-in-all he looked like an overly eccentric clown, but Amaimon was used to that with Mephisto. The clown scowled as he pulled his elbow from a bowl of soup that a startled waitress was carrying. He turned to look at his back then turned back to Amaimon.

"You got soup all over my favorite outfit, boy." He said in a lilting voice as he attempted to lick soup off the bottom of his arm.

Mephisto bumped against his brother's leg and barked. "Say you're sorry and let's go." Since doing as Mephisto asked when it came to humans usually proved to be a good idea, so he muttered a half assed sorry and left the diner.

Amaimon huffed out a sigh as they walked down the street. If that nut-job had been a demon he might've been some fun, but humans are so fragile. Just as he finished the thought something whizzed past his ear, cutting it shallowly. He raised a hand to the wound then sniffed the blood. Mephisto looked slightly shocked, and Amaimon turned to face his assailant.

His lips split into a grin as he looked into the eyes of the clown. He was a few feet back shuffling a deck of cards between his hands. Humans walked past, skirting the demonic tension that was mounting. "What do you want, clown?"Amaimon was ready for a fight, his anticipation made his skin crawl.

The red-haired man looked bored as he shifted his gaze from the cards to Amaimon. "First off, I'm a magician, not a clown. I can't stand those children's parties, nor do I feel any compulsion to make them laugh. Secondly, you spilled soup all over my favorite outfit and I don't think you are really sorry. Because you seem like you might put up a bit of a fight, I'm gonna make you my toy, like the kind in a penny-machine."

Amaimon felt his eyes light up at the challenge. "You think you can kill me?" Before he could get in another word a resounding bark echoed behind him.

"_Enough_ Amaimon. Let's take this somewhere else." The Westie suggested then took off down an alleyway. "I don't want the Gregori to get involved…"

The _magician_ followed the dog and demon, seeming quite amused with the ordeal.

Mephisto led them to a worn down part of town that only the lowest of the hobos lived in. When he was satisfied with the location he changed back to his normal self dramatically. He bowed deeply with his hat in his hand across his chest. "Mephisto Pheles, charmed to make you acquaintance. Eins, Zwei, Drei!" His favorite arm chair appeared and lifted off the ground as he sat. "Let the show commence!" he called, spreading his arms out wide. He crossed one leg over the other as he got into a more comfortable position. His brother was already heading towards the human, bloodlust prevalent in his body language. _This guy has some interesting fashion sense… He'd better not lose to easily to Amaimo. I need to get his secrets..._

Amaimon stopped and placed the index and ring fingers of his left hand into his mouth. A shrill whistle followed, then the buildings around them began to shake. It sounded like a giant dog approaching, one that had maybe grown to the size of a dinosaur. Loose rubble from some of the buildings fell and caused a dust to settle in the alley as the beast came into view. A giant hobgoblin that was definitely the size of a small dinosaur had appeared, summoned by Amaimon. Hobgoblins tend to be shaped almost like a ball, with long arms like a cat's. The eyes are forward facing and on this particular beast they are the size of minivan windshields. Its sharp teeth are most made of canine teeth, and a plump wet tongue flops out like a bull dog. Its green body is covered in maroon stripes and spots. Mephisto noticed that the red haired man didn't look impressed, in fact, he looked bored.

"You need a dog to do you bidding for you?" he said lazily, then cracked his knuckles. Amaimon had already climbed upon the beast and was looking at his opponent like he couldn't quite figure him out. He most likely thought that the sight of the hobgoblin alone would send the man running, Amaimon didn't have a very good impression of humans as it was. He could be such a simpleton sometimes. Mephisto took a deep breath and huffed out a sigh, resting his head on one hand, elbow ground into the arm of his chair.

Amaimon steered the giant beast towards the man and it jumped like a cat at its prey. It swiped a giant clawed hand at the human, but he seemed to just… disappear. When Mephisto caught sight of him again, he was behind Amaimon. He punched the hobgoblin in the side, and his had kept going _into_ the beast. When he retracted it he was holding something red that was about the size of a full grown pig. It pulsated in his hand, and Mephisto realized what it was. _The heart…_ Amaimon turned around just in time to see the magician crush the massive beating organ between both his hands. The creature fell to the ground, dead.

Fast as a cobra strike, the magician loosed 3 cards in rapid succession at Amaimon's neck. The demon prince dodged, only to get hit in the back as one doubled back magically. The green haired youth reached and pulled out the card, crushing it in his grip.

"This is my favorite shirt…" he growled.

"Seems like a fair trade to me." The human drawled out as if talking to a small child.

"Yours can get cleaned… Prepare to die, human!" Amaimon screeched flexing his hands. He lunged at the magician, pushed past all limits of reason.

_He was always such a bratty temper-filled child…_ Mephisto thought as his brother attacked the human again and again. With fingers as sharp as claws, the earth demon swiped at his opponent over and over in an attempt to spill his entrails. He managed to land a few, but none were serious. The demon backed off and got into a crouch, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

The magician stood with a hand on his hip, analyzing Amaimon, when he looked like he realized something. "I've been terribly rude. Before I kill you, feral beast, I will let you know the name of your killer. I am the great magician Hisoka, and I will be your executioner." He disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared just as suddenly behind Amaimon, prepared to slit his throat with a card. Mephisto was even more intrigued by the mysterious magician, he had almost demonic powers.

As Hisoka slit his brother's throat Mephisto shook his head. A wound like that would kill a human, but not a demon with regenerative powers as fast as theirs. He jumped from his chair and picked up Amaimon. "Eins, Zwei, Drei!"

A giant Cuckoo clock appeared and Mephisto threw his brother at the bird that popped out. "Good show, good show! You're quite the formidable opponent. I know! My brother wasn't too friendly, but if you come back with me I can give you some hospitality in exchange for knowledge."

Hisoka appraised the man in front of him for the first time. "And what kind of information would you have from me?" the magician replied with a skeptical, if not interested, glance.

"You intrigue me, and I am quite taken with your fashion sense! I merely wish to swap secrets of the apparel." When Mephisto finished Hisoka chuckled, causing him to join in.

"Ok, this should be more entertaining than your brother was, besides, I am interested in your outfit as well."

"It's settled then! Oh, hang on. I'll get some refreshments prepared…" Mephisto exclaimed as he whipped out his pink cell phone. He hit speed dial number 3 and waited while it rang. 4 or 5 rings and it picked up.

"What is _it?"_ came the answer from the otherside. "Yukio is going to kill me, so this had better be good. That glare definitely didn't say that I was in for chocolate and comic books."

Mephisto appraised the glove on his left hand then replied "You are excused from the rest of your classes for the day, get back to your dorm and bake me a cake." There was a long pause on the other end.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'M TRYING TO BECOME AN EXORCST HERE! Do you even realize how long it-" Rin suddenly outburst.

"Your teacher is your twin brother, whom you live with, so get the lecture later. And I don't want a cake like the Christmas one you sent me; I just want a small cake." The line went silent again.

"Fine. It's gonna take about an hour and a half, can you wait that long?"

"OF COURSE! Bring it to my office when you are done~" Then Mephisto clicked the phone shut. He turned to his companion as they started walking. "My brother Rin makes the most fantastic cakes ever!"

**{Later that day}**

Rin Okumura trudged down the hall towards Mephisto's office. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows and he wore a white baker's apron over his True Cross Academy uniform. His long black tail swished back and forth irritably as he knocked on the door with one hand and balanced the cake on the other.

"Who is it~" called the overly eccentric purple haired man from behind the door.

"It's Rin, I have your cake." Rin replied, wishing he'd open the goddamn door already.

"Really?" The door swung open and Rin walked inside, only to stop in his tracks halfway in. In the middle of the room a table was set with tea, and a red-headed man sat at it. He looked like an assassin clown in every way, except he was wearing Mephisto's outfit. His face was painted like a clown's would be, but his eyes were hard and cold as ice. In conjunction with Mephisto's silly outfit (The top hat, the cape, the jacket and breeches, striped stockings, boots, ascot, and gloves) he looked like a psychotic maniac. The door shut behind him and Rin turned to see his half-brother in what he assumed was the other man's outfit. It made him look like he was a fighter in his Marvel vs. Capcom game. They looked _ridiculous!_ Rin fought back an outburst of laughter as he set down the cake and explained that it was vanilla with strawberry frosting. Rin excused himself and ran down the hall, as soon as he was out of ear shot he was gonna lose it… As the black haired teen scurried out of the room Hisoka chuckled and took a sip of tea.

"I think we took him off guard…"

"He'll survive. Now, let's have some of this cake!" Mephisto served his guest a hearty slice of the cake.

"He had a very nice tail." The magician remarked, smirking as he remembered how it swished back and forth like a cats.

"I know right? That's the best tail I've seen ever, Gehenna or elsewhere." Mephisto replied, then they both took a bite of the cake.

"**WOW, ****F****A****N****T****A****S****T****I****C****!"**


End file.
